User blog:MechaBlaze/New card ideas for clash royale
New card ideas for clash royale Here are some card ideas that I came up with. Please leave a comment down to let me know about improvements and changes that I should do with these ideas. After you read the ideas, please take this poll to tell me what is your favourite card idea. This is the link to the poll. http://www.strawpoll.me/10148630 1.(TROOP) Ice Spirits (3 Elixir Epic Arena 5?) Ice Spirits are exactly like the fire spirits except the do less damage and they slow down the enemy (Like the ice wizard). They are an alternative crowd control card which people can use. 2.(SPAWNER) Frozen Lake (5~6 Elixir Epic Arena 5?) This is a spawner which spawns ice spirits. Operates exactly like the furnace. 2. (DEFENCE) Catapult (4 elixir Rare Arena 6?) This is a offensive building that can launch certain troops to the enemy territory (reduced damage to crown towers). The troops that can be catapulted are fire and ice spirits. You need to load up 5 spirits in order to use the catapult. Otherwise it is a building which cannot attack (Unless loaded with spirits). The catapult has a 10 second cooldown after it hurls the spirits. Lifetime is 50 seconds and hitpoints are around 1200~1400 (for now). 3.(BUILDING) Elixir Storage / Elixir Bank (4~5 Elixir Rare Arena 6?) This card is a building which is capable to store Elixir until you need it. When you have Elixir pumps available, the Elixir from the pumps directly go into the Elixir Storage. If the Elixir storage gets destroyed, the elixir inside it will disappear as well (High risk, High reward card.) Max elixir capacity is 5. Lasts for 50 seconds and has hitpoints of around 1000~1500? 4. (SPELL) Gravity Spell or alternative name (Arctic Wind spell) (4 Elixir Rare Arena 4~5? 3.5 range?) This spell card has the ability to make flying units turn into ground units for 4~5 seconds. This can impact gameplay as you can be able to fight Minion Horde on land and able to counter Balloons much easier. The gravity spell will only work in that radius so you want to have troops in that spell area. 5. (BUILDING/SPAWNER) Storage Camp (6 Elixir Epic Arena 6?) This building has the ability to store troops (Up to 3). You can store 1 Tank 5~9 Elixir (Ex. Golem), 1~5 Elixir Medium hitpoint troop (Ex. Barbarians) and 1~5 light troop (Ex. Minions). Keep in mind that you will spend Elixir to put those troops into the camp. When enemies approach it, the camp will trigger the inside troops to come out and fight. Keep in mind the camp can be destroyed and the troops inside it will die with it (also another high risk, high reward card). Lasts for 1 minute and has the hitpoints of a Barbarian hut. 6. (BUILDING/SUPPORT) Builders Hut (5 Elixir Epic Arena 6?) This building spawns a builder which can help repair structures. Heals 50~100 hitpoints of the building per second. Repairs building up to 3 seconds. Comes out of the hut every 10 seconds. Builder can be killed. Same applies with his hut. Lasts 45 second and the huts hitpoints are 1000? Builder has 500 hitpoints. Cannot attack enemies. Able to get rid of obstacles much faster. Does not prevent building from being destroyed after the building expire time is reached (Even if building is healed). This card cannot be used for 1 minute 20 second after use. This card cannot be mirrored. 7. (SPELL) Obstacle (3 Elixir common spell? Arena 3?) This spell spawns an obstacle from clash of clans (Example bush or tree) and you cannot build on it until it disappears (30 seconds).If you have a builder hut, he can get rid of that obstacle in 15 seconds. The purpose on this spell is to prevent people from placing building in the desired location. When the spell is used, it will not appear in your hand for 1 minute. This card cannot be mirrored. 8. (DEFENCE) Walls (5 Elixir Rare card? Arena 3?) Summons 5 walls that soaks up damage (All of them share the same hitpoints) Regarded as a building. Has 1500 hitpoints? and lasts for 45 seconds. (Cannot be repaired). 9. (TROOP) Healer (5 Elixir Epic card? Arena 5~6?) Summons a healer which heals troops individually. Healing occurs only when the troops are damaged. Can only heal slower moving targets (Movement speed Medium ~ movement speed slow). Can be taken out by fireball. Hit points of the healer is 500 and is a ground troop. Healing rate is 50~100 Hitpoints every 1~1.5 Seconds. 10. (DEFENCE) Air Defence (4 Elixir Rare card? Arena 5?) Makes an air defence which attacks only air troops. Does moderate AoE damage. Can take out a Minion Horde with 3 rockets. Attack speed 2 seconds. 1200 hitpoint defence lasts for 40 seconds 11. (DEFENCE) Air Sweeper (4~5 Elixir Rare card? Arena 4?) Makes an air sweeper which pushes back air troops 2~3 tiles. Attacks every 5~7 seconds. Can only target air troops. 1200 hitpoints and lasts for 45 seconds. 12. (SUPPORT) Headstone Carver, Alternative name (Gravestone Digger) (4 Elixir rare card? Arena 4?) When you troops are killed, a gravestone appears and if the Gravestone Digger digs it up, it gives you back 1 elixir. 1 Gravestone per troop (Ex. 4 Barbarians die, spawns 1 gravestone). Takes 4 second to dig up a grave. 500 hitpoints, can be killed. Cannot attack enemies. Also has the ability to get rid of obstacles much faster. 13. (STRUCTURE) Bonfire (4 Elixir Building card Arena 4?) When ranged weapons are thrown through the fire, does additional damage (Ex. Spear Goblin's spears). Can only be placed on your territory. 800 hitpoints lasts for 30 seconds. Cannot be used for 1 minute 10 seconds after use. Cannot be mirrored. 14. (SPELL) Flare (3 Elixir Common Spell card Arena 5?) Can able to redirect troops to desired location, spell can only be used on your territory. 15. (SPELL) Earthquake (3~4 Elixir Rare card Arena 4?) Able to do damage to buildings. Cannot damage towers or troops. Does 500 damage? These are my ideas for new clash royale cards. Category:Blog posts